Vehicles may include an active noise cancellation system. As non-limiting examples, methods of active noise cancellation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,458 A and EP 0486180 A2, and methods of active noise cancellation in vehicles specifically are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,286 B1, US 2011/0142248 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,045,725 B2.